Attack of dah music memes!
by Jadeah
Summary: A little jumble of music memes. Used to be called Please don't go. But now I give you a bunch of memes! And the Genres and Categories are changed because the one shots are varied.
1. How to Save a Life

Song: How to Save a Live by The Fray

* * *

><p>Ezio clashed swords with the seeker once more, glaring at him as the sounds of fighting raged on behind him, then a scream! And he barely had time to look back to see his recruit fall, and the guard impale her in the stomach with his dagger! Earning another raw scream. Ezio grit his teeth, and pushed the seeker off before impaling him, then swinging around to slice the last one's throat.<p>

Then Ezio spent no time running straight for his recruit. He crouched down beside her as she looker up dully with unfocused green-blue eyes. The ends over her blonde hair being stained by her own blood pooling around her. Her voice feeble and almost too faint for him to hear. "I've failed you... _Meastro_..."

Ezio shallowed hard, then shook his head, "No, you haven't. Please, stay with me! I'll get you back and they could help you! You'll be alright-!" He was stopped by one of her scarlet stained hands finding his forearm as she found the strength to focus her gaze enough to glare at him.

"No..." She told him. "I know when I'm finished..." She laid her head back as she let a pained sigh escape past her crimson stained lips. Then she whispered, "Please... Let my family know what has happened to me... And that... I love them..."

"Please, Annette!" Ezio found himself pleading, holding onto the hand which still clung to his arm. "I'll find you help! You've got to hang in there!"

Her eyes shut a little tighter as a silvery tear stroked out and streaked down her cheek and into the curls of her hair. "I-I'm sorry... Ezio..." Then her grip tightened before loosened on his sleeve, and her hand slipped down to land ever so delicately to her chest. And all of her went limp at once! Ezio took hold of the hand, feeling it grow cold. She was gone.

With a heavy heart, He touched her cheek, her eyes already closed. "_Requiescast in pace_,_ amico mio_." Then he scooped her up and walked back to the hideout. Suddenly just wanting to hide away for a long while. And he murmered with sorrow, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

* * *

><p>He found himself standing out at the front door of a house, and he took a breath before knocking on the door. The recent death of one of his first and most loyal, trusted recruit still clutching onto him. Even though Machiavelli had asked if Ezio needed time off, he had refused, believing now that he didn't deserve or need it.<p>

A woman answered, and she looked all too painfully similar to Annette. Her green-blue eyes full of curiousity. "Hello?"

Ezio nodded, keeping his hood down just so it hid away his look of greif. "_B__uongiorno_, _Signora_." He then held out a long chain link necklace, the pendant a stained glass rose. "I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter, Annette, has been killed."

The woman put her hand on her lips, eyes filling with tears as she stared at the pendant. "How-? Please, come in, Messer. I must know what happened."

Ezio nodded, letting her take the necklace from his hand before following her inside. Though she gestured for him to take a seat, he refused. "Annette was killed by guard, and her final request was for me to inform you of it."

"_Dios mio_," The woman breathed before more tears escaped. "My pour baby! She's gone!"

Ezio was gentle as he let her curl into his embrace, letting her cry into his shoulder as he carefully stroked her hair. "I wish I could of saved her, ma'am. It was too late. But she at least had died for what she believed in."

The woman choked on a sob as she grasped onto his robes, burying herself farther away. "I never got to say goodbye..."

"She also wanted me to tell you that she loves you," Ezio added, an arm still wrapped around her as she cried. "I must be going."

The woman only held on. "P-please... don't go..."

Holding back anyhintg blunt he would've said to anyone else, he nodded. "Alright. Just until you manage to pull yourself back together."

He could feel the woman nod in his robes, whispering some sort of low lyliby.

It was hours before the woman dried her tears, and Ezio gave her a soft farewell before leaving. He immediantly climbed up to the rooftops, and crawled away in a rooftop garden, where all the tears he had been forcing back suddenly began to slip out. And he could barely choke back a sob as he worked to wipe his wettened eyes.


	2. Fire Burning

Song: Fire Burning by Sean Kingston

* * *

><p>"It's just a party."<p>

"And I'm not going."

"But-."

"I'm. Not. Going."

"Can't you at least think about this?"

"What's there to think about, Altair?" Malik scowled. "It's your decendant's party, why should I attend it?"

"I'm not going there without you." Altair declared.

"Then don't go." Malik grunted. "I'm fine with staying in the bureau and working on my maps. But if you're staying, then you can make yourself useful and go mae a trip to the market."

"No." Altair stated flatly. Earning a glance form Malik as the dai's attention turned from the parchment. "You're coming with me, and I don't care if I have to drag you there."

"Altair, you Novice. I'm not-" Then he was taken by the hood and dragged to the entrance. "ACK! ALTAIR! YOU INSANE SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" He was turning and wriggling as he was pulled out of the bureau, then dragged across the streets. But Altair seemed determined to take him along. And seeing as there was not much chance in being freed from his awkward position as the seat of his robes were being stained by dirt as he was dragged, he crossed his arms and huffed almost childishly. This would be on long night.

* * *

><p>He settled with sitting in the corner as he listened to the music playing, although it was strange and very energetic and strange to him. Was this was Desmond listened to? He wasn't sure. Nor did he care. All he wanted was to be sure that he could get through this night. And as he watched Altair enjoying himself as he was talking with Maria, he felt honestly jealous. He had nothing to do, and no one to talk with. He could just suck up his pride and talk to Altair, but that meant he'd be admitting that Altair was right.<p>

It was then a hand touched his shoulder that once connected to an arm, he swung around to face a girl. She had black hair and was wearing a tank top and shorts. A kind smile was on her face. Though he wasn't sure who she was.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

Malik then blinked in surprised. He didn't even need to ask or do anything, she was on her own. Though he looked back at Altair, who had noticed this and was glaring holes into his neck, he smiled back. "I wouldn't mind at all." He accepted, and followed her out into the group of odancing aorund.

He wasn't much a dancer, which made him metally curse himself for saying yes in the first place. He'd make a fool of himself for sure. He was so worried about what was probably going to happen, that he didn't realize that she had already started started dancing to the music. So he tried to mimic her, and soon what was simply him mirroring her turned to him adding some mix of the fighting moves he had learned and turns. He didn't realize that his dancing had brought him some attention.

When the song was about over, he brought the woman in as the last line was sang. Both were panting heavily, Malik slightly light headed from one of the flips he had preformed. But from the wide spread smile on the woman's face, he could tell that she enjoyed herself.

"That... was awesome." She breathed. Not even bothering to pull away from his one armed grip.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Malik noted. Now his mind trying to process what had just happened. But wasn't he terrible? It seemed like the dances he had always seem were the ones he was horrible at. But this, he didn't realize that he was actually good. The back flips and hand stands were impressive enough, but the kicks and spins seemed to make some of the other guys attempt to try them.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked. Already leading him away without him giving an answer. They were then in another room while the girl saton the couch, motioning for him to do the same. He didn't refuse.

Before he could really being to tell what was going on, he felt a pair of warm lips move on his, and all his thoughts seemed gone in an instant. A hand stroking the back of his neck as his own ran through her silky hair. He hummed as he tasted coconut chapstick, and the light scent of tangerine were made obvious. He'd have to admit now that tonight wouldn't be so horrible after all.

**I'm getting seriously annoyed by you people. Make up your minds! One person told me that a music meme needs the lyrics! And another just told me that fanfiction doesn't allow it! I had to be sure and checked the rules. Unfortunately they're right... So if anything yells at me AGAIN for not putting up the lyrics, then I'm getting rid of this damn thing because it's giving me too much trouble from you people!**

***grumbles and leaves***


End file.
